An unexpected relationship, a Naruto fanfic
by uncouth.fiction
Summary: A series of short chapters leading up to eventual KakaIru. Rated M for the smuttiness that I'll put in later.
1. An overworked teacher

**Author's note:** You people are really lucky, ya know? I wasn't going to write, but I have two hours to do nothing.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Naruto. If I did, it would oh-so-much smuttier.

Long Day

* * *

It was another one of those days for Iruka. A long, dull day full of ninjas filing in and out of the missions room, laying down one crappy report after another. This was his life, aside from teaching the little people how to correctly throw a kunai as to not kill themselves. He loved his boring little job. It allowed him to see all his friends without even getting up. Oh, the laziness it allowed. 

He lifted his cup of coffee only to find it was empty of the sweet nectar he so desperately craved. But he needed it after the first half of a long day of handing out missions and receiving reports. That entailed getting up and walking into the break room, thirty whole feet away.

Just as he was getting ready to get up, a fresh cup of coffee, in his favorite cup, no less, plopped down on his desk, along with a mission report written in large, sloppy characters, ink and other fluids staining the once-white piece of paper. Iruka inhaled the aroma of his coffee, French Roast, to be exact, before lifting his face to confront none other than Kakashi Hatake, smiling down at him with his one eye curved upwards in that annoying way of his.

"You seriously expect me to file this?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow while lifting the cup to his lips. There was even cream and sugar in it, to his small delight.

"Well, I did just save you a trip to that abyss of a break room, didn't I?" Kakashi asked, hands behind his back in a show of innocence.

Iruka sighed, knowing that he couldn't argue with that logic. Instead, he lifted the cup of warm liquid up for a sip, amazed that it contained the exact amount of cream and sugar he always put in.

Kakashi smiled down at Iruka, knowing once again that his skills at observing the man's actions paid off once again. With that thought in mind, he flashed the signs to teleport to his own apartment and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Iruka stared at the small puff for a moment before shaking his head slightly and setting his cup down. Had Kakashi just_winked_ at him? Work must be getting to him, he thought as he looked up at the clock, noting the missions room had started closing down for the day.

He rose from his chair and stretched out, hearing a satisfying pop from a few joints before he moved to the door, turning and waving to his friends and wishing them a good night.

Iruka walked down the street, wondering why he didn't just teleport home like he could. It wasn't that he wasn't able to do that low-ish level jutsu, he just preferred walking. He leaped onto a rooftop with a burst of chakra, landing with the grace attributed to ninja his level as if hopping down from a curb instead of leaping up the thirty or so feet.

He continued his roof hopping all the way back to his own part of town, where he finally landed on his own windowsill, deactivating the few alarms and traps around the pane before easing the window open and dropping inside. Once inside, he reset the traps with a hand while using the other to take his hair down and pull off his hitae-ate. Iruka walked into his kitchen, shedding his vest and shirt on a couch on the way.

Finally giving in to the pangs his stomach was sending him, Iruka opened the cupboard to find, ramen. He wasn't particularly fond of the stuff, but it was all he had in the house. So, setting a small pot of water on the stove, he tossed the contents in and flopped down on his sofa, sprawling across his shirt that had managed to fall there.

He awoke several minutes later to an appetizing smell arising from the pot on the burner. Flipping it off, he pulled a pair of chopsticks out and gobbled down the food, not really awake enough to enjoy it, just trying to silence his stomach. He finished and placed the pot in the sink, running a small amount of water through it to avoid a mess later.

Glancing around, Iruka noted his apartment was still clean, except for the vest and shirt, but those could wait. Now, he needed sleep.

Shuffling to his bedroom, Iruka managed to slip out of his pants and shoes, revealing a pair of black and red striped boxers before he flopped down on his bed, hoping his alarm clock was actually set.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, for those of you who enjoy my lemons, just hold your horses a while, I'll get to it. But while you wait, I might update 'My ABCs'.

BTW, if anyone thinks I feel good about just getting put on an author or story alert, it doesn't feel as good as a REVIEW. (hint-hint)


	2. A hunting pervert

**Author's note:** Yeah, I'm updating two days in a row. It's amazing.

Kakashi: So, do I molest him yet?

AN: No, there's plot before that.

Kakashi: But why?

AN: -sigh-

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto, obviously.

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he plopped own on his couch, kicking himself mentally for just getting Iruka coffee. He just couldn't get up his nerve around the teacher. And those little things he did just drove Kakashi crazy. The way he slipped the tip of his pen into his mouth when he thought. The way he licked the rim of his cup before taking a sip.

With these thoughts in mind, Kakashi got up and went to fix himself dinner, as he planned on pulling another all-nighter. He looked gloomily at his refrigerator, noticing that the only thing in there was some takeout from a few days ago.

Sighing, Kakashi took out the little containers and dumped some out onto a plate, tossing it in the microwave as he looked around for something to eat it with. He found a pair of chopstick in a drawer, pink with little pandas hand-painted on. They weren't the manliest chopsticks, but he was hungry.

With a beep, the microwave told him his once-good food was up to edible temperature and clear of most harmful bacteria. He pulled out the plate and wandered into his living room, folding up gracefully onto a small pillow placed at his coffee table.

Rooting around in his pocket, he pulled out his typical orange-covered book while instinctively using the chopsticks with the other.

Only a chapter later his concentration broke as his chopsticks clicked in midair, as the food was completely gone, not even a grain of rice remaining of his dinner.

Kakashi picked up the dish and placed it in the dishwasher, making a mental note to turn the device on when he came home. For now, he absentmindedly tucked the chopsticks in his pocket and made his way to the window. He stared out at the silent Konoha skyline for a minute before sliding the pane open and stepping out onto the wall. He easily set a few dozen traps along the casement, ensuring no ninja would try to get into _his_ apartment tonight.

Leaping off the wall, Kakashi went into a lazy back flip to land on his feet on the opposing rooftop, glancing around to ensure he wasn't being followed, his being a very high level ninja and the target of a few assassination attempts.

Kakashi continued across the roofs of Konoha, heading in a zig-zag pattern out of habit towards Iruka's residence. Getting closer, he slowed his pace, blending in with shadows every chance he got. It wouldn't really do to have someone spot him, as enemy ninja weren't all that uncommon.

Kakashi landed with a muffled step on Iruka's wall, standing horizontally on the surface using a small amount of chakra. He leaned over the sill, glancing at Iruka's small, yet very clever traps and alarms. As clever as they were, however, Kakashi opened the sill in seconds, soundlessly sliding the window open before stepping inside. He landed silently, slipping his shoes off and pushing them up against the wall without a single whisper of noise.

Kakashi stood leaning against the wall of Iruka's bedroom, watching his crush sleep peacefully in the moonlight.

* * *

**AN:** It's a tad short, but I'm a little pressed for time, as I have nothing to do. You'll just have to wait for a plot twist. Until then, REVIEW, you silly humans! 


	3. A discovery

_**Author's Note:**_ Goodness, I'm writing again….

_**Kakashi:**_ So, do I get to molest him now?

_**A/N:**_ No…..

_**Kakashi:**_ Why?

_**A/N:**_ I'm not going through this again….

_**Disclaimer:**_ I obviously don't own Naruto, you silly people.

* * *

Iruka woke with a start, sure that there was someone watching him. He surveyed the room quickly, one hand going under his pillow for a kunai while the other pulled a shuriken. He slowly sat up in bed, ear feeling out for the slightest noise.

Getting out of bed, Iruka's toes rebelled at the cold surface of his floor, curling slightly until he put on a pair of very manly pink bunny slippers.

Padding around softly, Iruka made a circuit of his room before slipping out, shuriken and kunai held at the ready, into his living room. He looked everywhere. Under the sofa, on top of the tv, even behind a bookcase. Nothing.

Kakashi breathed a silent sigh of relief as Iruka moved into the other room. As good as the teacher was, the infamous copy-nin was better.

Speaking of which, he had left his shoes by the window. Damn his forgetting simple things. He couldn't get it now, Iruka was completing his rounds of his house, coming back to the bedroom.

Iruka walked back into the bedroom and froze. There was something wrong. He should've seen it before, but even now he couldn't really tell. He stalked around the room, trying to figure out what it was the kept nagging at the back of his mind.

Then it hit him. There was a pair of shoes by the window. No just any shoes, but ANBU, special-issue combat boots. He glared at them, not knowing how or why they were there, but he was sure as hell going to find out.

Kakashi flinched as Iruka picked up his shoe, knowing his name was written on the inside. _Damn it all_ he thought, knowing that he was caught.

Iruka flipped over the tongue on the boot, gaping when he saw the name scrawled in black marker 'Hatake, K.' Iruka stood there for a second, mind blank until he came up with a suitable plan of action.

"Kakashi, get your ass out here!"

* * *

_**A/N:**_ The plot thickens…..so thin it a bit with reviews!

I know, a shameless plead for reviews.


	4. A stunning revelation

_**Author's note:**_ Okay, I'll write another chapter….

_**Kakashi:**_ Now can I molest him?

_**A/N:**_ Maybe.

_**Disclaimer:**_ For those of you who don't know already, I don't own Naruto. This is obvious by the lack of my name on the cover.

* * *

Kakashi swore silently to himself, mentally kicking himself for not grabbing his shoes. But it was a little too late for that, seeing as how Iruka now held said shoes in his hands.

Not wanting to admit defeat, Kakashi lay perfectly still under the bed, trying his hardest not to make a sound.

A few moments passed before Iruka called out, "Kakashi, I know you're in here. I can smell your shampoo."

Kakashi brushed his hair, wondering why he always used a shampoo that smelled so good, and also wondering why Iruka knew its smell. But, Kakashi kept silent, trying to wait Iruka out.

Tapping his foot on the carpet, Iruka started looking over his room again, wondering where Kakashi could have hidden. The closet? No, he'd checked that twice already. On top of something? No, there wasn't anything to be on top of. That left only the bed, and that's when Iruka spotted the smudges on his carpet.

Wait, smudges on his perfectly-cleaned carpet?! That was worse than breaking into his house through the window.

"HATAKE KAKASHI, GET OUT FROM UNDER MY BED, RIGHT NOW!"

Kakashi winced at Iruka's tone. Sneaking in wasn't that bad, was it? He squirmed out from under the bed, smacking his head on the way out. He stood meekly before Iruka, feeling like a student found doing, something.

Iruka was seething. What exactly was the copy-nin thinking when he snuck into his apartment? He cold understand having Naruto sneak in, as he was kind of like the kid's older brother, but Kakashi?

"So, what exactly were you doing in here?" Iruka asked, using his teacher voice, the one that students wilted under.

Kakashi thought hard, trying to come up with some excuse for being in the teacher's bedroom at one in the morning. Finding nothing, he decided to tell the truth for once.

"I was here to watch you sleep."

Iruka's jaw dropped slightly, having expected some lame-ass excuse come out of Kakashi's lips. Instead, he had gotten an admission of stalking.

"Iruka, your face is turning purple."

Iruka shook himself and remembered to breathe. It wasn't just every day you found a high-level ninja in your room, under your bed. He glared at Kakashi, trying to collect his thoughts enough to reply.

"Why?" was all he could come up with. Not much, but it was effective.

Kakashi thought a minute before responding. "Well, I've been confused about you, Iruka Umino. Your entrance into my life has turned my thoughts about myself upside down, and tangled the rest of them up. I can't stop thinking about you, night and day. I …"

He was cut off by a soft finger pressed against his mask-covered lips. "I understand now. In fact, I've been kinda feeling the same. I don't know why, but I think I'm in love with you, Kakashi."

It was true. Ever since the copy-nin had strolled so nonchalantly into his life, Iruka had been almost obsessed with him. He couldn't show it, as that would've been an admission the copy-nin had won. But he still felt it, and hoped Kakashi felt the same way.

Kakashi stared at Iruka, sure he hadn't just heard what he thought he had. Iruka _loved_ him? That had never even been a possibility to him. A dream, maybe, but a possibility? Never.

Now, with the man he loved admitting he returned the feeling, Kakashi didn't know what to do. He just stared at Iruka, his mind completely blank.

After a few minutes under Kakashi's stare, Iruka had to say something. "Uh, Kakashi, you gonna say anything, or are you just going to stand there staring at me?"

Kakashi snapped out of his stupor to find Iruka waving a hand in front of his eyes. "Huh?" he asked, having not heard what Iruka said.

"I said, are you going to say anything, or just stare at me?" Iruka repeated, a slight smirk crossing his features for a second.

Kakashi looked up to Iruka's face, a smile plain on his own. "I just, didn't expect to hear you say tha-that you loved me, too."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Plot-twist, yo.

Now, review!


End file.
